Seeing Red
by Graysen
Summary: Someone's seeing red. B/S fic.
1. Red Rage

Title: Seeing Red   
Author: Raven   
Part: (1/1) (PG)   
Disclaimer: Joss created the characters, & I'm just borrowing them   
Spoilers: None   
Distribution: My site, Trish's & Cat's. All other's ask please.   
Summary: Response to Cat's Challenge: In 7 sentences or less.   
Feedback: Of course.   
Author's Note: HI MOM!   
  
  
  
**********************************************   
  
Seeing Red   
by   
Raven   
  
**********************************************   
  
  
Buffy saw red, as she saw a peroxide blonde slow dancing with a cute brunette, "How dare he....I told him to leave and what does he do....he slow danced with some skanky ho right in front of me....he's probably trying to make me jealous....AS IF....LOOK YOU SKANKY HO GET YOUR HANDS OF MY VAMP," she thought to herself, when she realized that she was in fact getting jealous she stomped out of the Bronze.   
  
Just as she stepped outside she saw a vamp feeding, she was so upset she proceeded to try & beat him back to life before staking him.   
  
After dusting herself off, she walked back in and calmly sat down.   
  
Just then Spike walked in with a single red rose, he stopped right in front of Buffy, "Buffy, here, these are for you," as she took the rose, he turned and walked out, never once looking back.   
  
Buffy was in shock as she realized that the guy she was getting jealous over wasn't even Spike, she numbly took the rose, as she read the note tears started running down her cheeks as she whispered "NO!"  
  



	2. Discovery

Title: Seeing Red Part 2   
Author: Raven   
Part: (2/??) (PG)   
Disclaimer: Joss created the characters, & I'm just borrowing them   
Spoilers: None   
Distribution: My site, Trish's & Cat's. All other's ask please.   
Summary: Response to Cat's Challenge: In 7 sentences or less.   
Feedback: Of course.   
Author's Note: Still not midnight. Ok, there might be a part 3 but I'm going to wait till the challenge has ended because I have a couple of ideas that just won't fit in 7 sentences. Let me know if I should write a part 3 to it.   
  
  


**********************************************   
  
**Seeing Red** Part 2   
by   
Raven   
  
**********************************************   


  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?," a concerned Willow asked as she put an arm around Buffy's shoulder and handed her a napkin.   
  
Buffy just shrugged of Willow's arm and ran as fast as she could out of the Bronze.  
She was still crying as she stumbling made her way to Spike's crypt.   
  
When she reached it, she threw open the door and ran inside. She had only taken two steps inside when she came to a screeching halt, the crypt was empty deviod of all life, all that was left was a black leather duster.   
  
Buffy collapsed sobbing brokenheartedly on the floor. She was still sobbing as she picked up the duster and stumbling made her way back home.  



	3. The Duster

**Title: Seeing Red Part 3: The Duster  
Author: Raven   
Part: (3/??) (PG-13)   
Disclaimer: Joss created the characters, & I'm just borrowing them   
Spoilers: None   
Distribution: My site, Trish's & Cat's. All other's ask please.   
Summary: Buffy & Spike Interact   
Feedback: Of course.   
Author's Note: Yes, there is a plot.  
  
**

**********************************************   
  
Seeing Red Part 3: The Duster  
by   
Raven   
  
**********************************************   


Buffy made it as far as the backyard, before she collapsed on the back porch sobbing. Which is where her Mom found her a few hours later.   
"Buffy? What's wrong?" Joyce said as she sat down next to her & pulled her into her arms.  
"Oh, Mom," Buffy sobbed, "He left me, mommy. And I didn't even get to tell him."  
"Who, baby? Riley?"  
"No," a heartbroken Buffy whispered, "Spike. He's gone & I didn't get to tell that I-I-I-I"  
"Well, you know Spike. He always comes back."  
"Noo, mommy, not this time. I was at the bronze & I got jealous over this girl 'cos she was dancing with Spike. And it wasn't even Spike & then he walked in & gave me a rose & a poem. And then when I went after him all that was left was his duster. Oh, Mom, I didn't get to tell that I-I-I-I"  
"Ssh, its ok, I'm sure he knew."  
After all the tears had dried up, Buffy stood up, pulled on Spike's duster and said, "I'm going to go for a drive."  
As the sky began to gradually lighten and the citizens of Sunnydale began another day of delusion, a petite blonde, who looked liked she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, sat waiting for the sunrise.  
  
A few hours later as Buffy walked into her bedroom, she noticed a package on her bed.  



	4. Spike's Story

  
Title: Seeing Red Part 4a  
Author: Raven   
Part: (4/??) (PG)   
Disclaimer: Joss created the characters, & I'm just borrowing them   
Spoilers: None   
Distribution: heatdesire.com raven.2ya.comfanfiction.net  
Summary: Spike's POV.   
Feedback: Yes, please.   
Author's note: For Trish, the best co-author in the world.   


  
  
****************************************  
**Seeing Red  
Spike's Story**  
by   
Raven   
**********************************************   


  
  
  
Spike looked down at what he had written, he sighed as he crumpled up the note & threw it behind him. As he took another sheet of paper out, he sensed a presence behind him.  
"Hello, Livi. Is it time?" Spike said without turning around.  
"We have a few minutes, Will. Are you sure about this? Let me do it, I have less to lose than you."  
"No, Livi, the prophecy was clear. 'Sides I'm getting tired of this crap," Spike sighed, "Don't worry I'll do what I must. You will see that package is delivered to Buffy...........afterwards?"  
"Yes, of course," Livi replied as she wiped away her tears.  
"Come on, luv, we're vampires. Vampires don't cry. Vampires kill, kill and kill some more, and then they fall in love with the Slayer & become Poof-whipped. Wait that's just me," Spike said with a grin.  
Livi stuck her tongue out at him as she replied sweetly, "But you do it so well," she grinned as she continued, "Don't worry I'll deliver your package to Buffy. Afterwards. Ok, enough sentimental crap. I'll leave you to your letter.  I'll see you there, ok?"  
Livi kissed him on the cheek as she walked out of the crypt.  
  
  
A few minutes later Spike stuffed the letter in an envelope addressed to Buffy & slipped it in his duster's inner pocket. He laid his duster in the middle of the floor for Buffy to find. He paused to take one last look at the crypt that had been his home before walking out.  
  
As he neared the Bronze, sounds of a battle quickened his pace. He stood in the shadows as he watched his Slayer kick the crap out of a vamp. He couldn't help but admire her fighting technique as well as the muscles behind that technique. A few minutes later Buffy dusted herself off and walked back into the Bronze. Spike followed her at a discreet distance. Once Buffy looked a bit calmer & less like to hit him, Spike walked up to her and handed her a rose and a note.  
"Buffy, here, these are for you," Spike said before turning around and walking out.  
  
A figure in black leather on a Harley-Davidson was waiting in front of the Bronze, "Hello, handsome. Need a ride?"  
Spike laughed in spite of himself as he hopped on behind her, "Thanks, Livi. I'm glad you're hear. Thanks for coming with me to fulfill my destiny."  
"You're welcome," Livi replied as she gunned the engine and head for their destination.  



End file.
